


Everyone loves cafes, don't they?

by amamiya_toki



Series: One Love [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forced Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Idolish7 and Trigger were invited to participate in Re:vale's new variety programme, where they would work together in a certain setting for a day. However, to add an element of surprise, there is a twist for this commemorative first episode: they have to crossdress!





	

**Author's Note:**

> After what happened the past two to three weeks, I'm feeling a lot better. Work has been busy, though.
> 
> This fic came about because of the Idol Cafe that was done over the weekend (11 & 12 March 2017) here in Singapore by the fans, in which I had an idea before that. I tried to finish it before the event itself, but this was later than intended.
> 
> For those who worked hard to make the cafe a success, thank you so much and I hope you all had a good rest.
> 
> I'm in a talkative mode, but I'll blabber a little more at the end.
> 
> As usual, enjoy!

"Good afternoon, everyone! Momo from Re:vale here!"

"From the same group, Yuki."

"Say say, Yuki, do you like cafes?"

"I do. They are good places to relax and spend the day, especially with a good book and a cup of chamomile tea."

"As expected of a refined lady like Yuki to have such refined tastes! But that's not the kind of cafe I'm thinking about!"

"Oh? I don't presume you're talking about cosplay cafes, are you?"

"Oh my, did you read my mind?"

"No, not really. There is a particular reason why we are here in the middle of Akihabara, are we now?"

"Ehehe. You got me."

"Well, we are here for work after all; let's get on to the main programme, shall we? Many of you in front of the television must be wondering why we're here today, right?"

"Today, we're here for the grand opening of our new variety programme! We call it, 'Big Challenge! With Re:vale at work!!' Yuki, could you be a sweetheart and tell our dear viewers what this is all about?"

"Certainly. I'm sure most of you would remember the programme we did years ago, where we invited a guest each episode to spend a day experiencing a different job."

"This time around, however, we putting their entire unit to work! With us joining in too, of course! The jobs will be decided by the fans via an online poll on a certain popular social networking site! And little did we expect, there was a tremendous amount of votes! To those who voted, thank you so much! I'm sure you are dying to know what we have in store for you, but first, let us introduce our guests for today! We have not just one, but two groups with us today! Let's welcome them with a round of applause!"

"Good afternoon! We're Idolish7 from Takanashi Productions! We're in your care!"

"We are Trigger; thank you for having us today."

"Welcome, everyone. Thank you for making time for us today. We will now announce the theme for today. Tenn-kun and Riku-chan, if you'd please."

"Today we will be working at a maid and butler cafe, here in Akihabara!"

"But with a twist!"

"Eh?"

"What with the surprised faces, you lot? Did you think we would commemorate this special episode simply just by having two groups here as guests?"

"Well now, we will find out more after the break! Stay tuned!"

"..."

"..."

".... Aaaaaand, cut! Well done everyone! We're going to move to the next location, so everyone from Re:vale, Trigger and Idolish7, please return to your respective waiting rooms! Your outfits for today have been prepared!"

"Yes!"

"I wonder what was that twist Momo-san spoke about." Tsunashi Ryuunosuke pondered aloud.

The leader of his group, Yaotome Gaku, shrugged. "Who knows? I haven't got a clue. We weren't told anything about this, were we?"

"But our manage did allow us to take on this job, so we can be sure that it would not have any negative impact on Trigger's reputation." Their youngest member and centre, Kujou Tenn, provided his view on the matter. "Whatever it may be, I'm sure it would not be something out of their expectations."

However, they were wrong.

The moment Trigger entered the makeshift dressing room that had been allocated for them, a loud yell belonging to the silver-haired man could be heard.

"What the hell is this?!"

The door was opened with a loud bang, which was followed by the trail of fast and angry footsteps.

"Momo-san!" Gaku opened the door of the male dressing room of the cafe that was rented for the programme. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gaku held up a clothes hanger, on it was a particular garment that was decorated with ribbons, frills and lace. Most of all, it was something that was not meant for a grown male to wear.

However, when he caught his senior wearing it, he was so exasperated that he did not know what to say.

Momo, however, was not fazed. "Well, what do you think? Surprising, isn't it?"

"Much too surprising if you ask me. Why are we the maids?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be fun if we could switch roles for once! Wouldn't that be cool? It's for work, plus the skirt's the long kind, so no one will scrutinise you for exposing skin!"

"I believe that is not the point, Momo-san..." Tenn, who had caught up with Ryuu in tow, interjected.

"Well, everything will turn out fine! Trust me!"

The three members of Trigger exchanged glances. They were sure that it would make the programme more interesting, yes, but it was certainly a blow to their manly pride.

For Gaku, it was simply an unpleasant idea.

Tenn had worn dresses several times before in his childhood when Riku had managed to coerce him to play dress up with her clothes. That does not mean that he, now an adult, would willing put one on. Especially if it was something so frilly and decked with so much lace and satin.

Ryuu was debated: he knew that this was for work and Momo meant only good fun when he came up with this idea. However, this was not just a job involving Trigger and Re:vale but all seven ladies of Idolish7 as well. He did not know how to face his precious lover, Ousaka Sougo while wearing something so embarrassing. Rather than how she would react, he was more afraid of how she may come to hate or dislike him because of it.

Now that he thought of it, crossdressing meant that the ladies would be dressing up as butlers. If you ask Ryuu, Sougo looks good in anything she wears and would definitely look cool. Compared to him in a dress... that made him feel rather pathetic, as a man.

Then again, they have been dating for three and a half years, a secret they kept even to some of the people closest to them. If she was going to hate him based on his appearance alone, their relationship would not have gone this far. She was even willing to travel all the way to Okinawa with him last week to celebrate her birthday. She was a beautiful woman, both in body and mind, and there was so much he loved about her that he did not know where to begin.

However, being idols, there was so much about being in a relationship to consider. It was an unspoken taboo for idols to fall in love, as they were supposed to belong to all the fans and not simply one person.

Despite that, it has been more than three years. They only managed to rise up to the status of being lovers less than a year ago on his own birthday, but he wanted to bring their relationship to a more intimate level. As her birthday present, he gifted her with a ring; he had bought a matching pair meant for couples as he wanted a physical symbol of their relationship, but he did not propose to her.

It was not like he did not intend to marry her. It was his greatest wish to have her as his wife, and that was the reason why he brought her to his hometown to meet his family. However, he knew that marriage was a sensitive topic to her, due to her family background and her past with her former fiancé. In addition, he felt that their careers were more important to them in the present, as the world of entertainment and showbiz was a harsh one.

Speaking of the present, he still feels conflicted going along with this little stint.

"I still can't believe we're going through with this." Gaku looked displeased, sulking as he plopped down on the chair at a corner of the cafe, set as a standby area for them.

"You're wearing a skirt, do close your legs when you sit down. No one wants to see your unfashionable, manly underwear."

"Like hell I care, brat."

The full costume for the maids consisted of a long, well-fitting black dress that reached their knees. The hem of the skirt was lined with white lace, and so was the white apron they wore that was secured behind their backs with a ribbon. This was of the same colour of the short tie around their collars. The black fabric of the sleeves were loose and puffed, but this reached only past their elbows. The rest of the length that reached their wrists were white and frilly, like the headband they wore adorned with more ribbons. Black knee-high socks and boots completed the ensemble.

The material was comfortable, Ryuu had to admit, but the draught between his legs was certainly uncomfortable.

He could not help but let out a small sigh. How he wish he could go to see Sougo now.

"Speaking of which, Nikaidou and the rest sure are late. They should have been done a lot earlier than us."

"I don't see Yuki-san around, either," Tenn noted as he observed Momo speaking to the director enthusiastically.

"I wonder what's keeping them... could there have been some sort of trouble?"

"Don't bother. We're here." Nikaidou Yamane, the leader of Idolish7, announced her presence by appearing behind the gentlemen.

However, instead of her usual grin, she seemed to be holding in her laughter. Gaku scowled at her, as he knew exactly what it was that she had found so funny. Seeing how annoyed the silver-haired man was made her even more amused and she could not help but burst out in laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Gaku yelled, standing up in protest.

However, before he could march over to get her to shut up, the rest of the ladies appeared.

"Wow. I didn't think they would have the men to crossdress as well." Like the rest of her group, Izumi Iori was wearing a butler's suit, her long hair tied neatly in a low ponytail.

Right behind her was her Nanase Riku, who dashed out to get a closer look at her older brother. Her thick chin-length hair was neatly styled instead of being tied up, similar to her fellow groupmate Izumi Mitsuki and their leader. In the meantime, the two of them along with Rokuya Nagi were poking fun at Gaku.

"Te—Kujou-san... you look adorable. Ah! No! I mean, the dress is the one that looks adorable!"

Seeing Riku get flustered over him put a smile on his face. "Thank you, Nanase-san."

"Wow, Ryuu-aniki, you look weird." Yotsuba Tamaki did not bother to mince her words as she dragged her feet into the area behind Sougo, who seemed to look surprised at what Ryuu was wearing.

"I guess it looks weird, doesn't it? For someone like me to be wearing this."

"N-No, it doesn't it! It suits you... I think!"

"Ahaha... that doesn't make me feel happy, for some reason..." Ryuu knew that Sougo was trying to make him feel better after getting verbally stabbed by Tamaki, but her choice of words were not appropriate in this situation.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's fine. I know you meant well, Ousaka-san, thank you. You look handsome today."

"Thank you."

"Everyone! We'll be starting soon!" The director called out to get everyone's attention.

A member of the crew, along with Re:vale, came by to explain how the day will progress. They would be working at the cafe as waiters, serving customers who had managed to secure a slot via a lottery system. While they were split into groups of four people each, they were expected to help out throughout the six hours of recording. They were allowed to take breaks in between any of the three sessions.

Ryuu was rather disappointed that he was not allocated in the same slot as Sougo. However, work is work; there would always be a chance to spend time with later.

Filming resumed and the customers who have formed the long queue outside the cafe were escorted in. Orders for drinks and snacks were underway, and the day passed faster than a blink of the eye. The staff who worked at the cafe were present as well, and they offered help where it was needed. As thanks for their help and allowing them to use the place for filming, the idols from the three groups helped out with the cleaning up. While the men were in charge of rearranging the furniture and mopping the floor, the ladies were to clear the tables and do the washing.

Ryuu was placing the last of the chairs at their respective tables when he noticed that Sougo was struggling with a heavy tray of ceramic cups.

"Ousaka-san, let me help you with that."

He had his eye on her most of the day when he was on and off the floor. Fortunately, more than half of the customers today are girls, fans of all three groups. There were a number of men too, some who came with a female companion or on their own. Ryuu kept a watchful eye on the latter, especially those who were looking at Sougo.

He had initially thought that it would be better that Sougo was dressed as a butler rather than a maid, as he would not have to worry about other men staring at her. However, because she rarely wore them, he had underestimated the garment known as pants. The butler's outfit was tight, accentuating her curves and figure. If Ryuu were to kill each male who openly ogled at her ample ass he would have caused a massacre, but he knew better than to let his jealousy get the better of him.

"No, I'm fine! Tsunashi-san, you're busy, aren't you?"

"I'm almost done here, actually. Come, let me handle that."

He walked over to her side, skilfully taking the tray off her hands before she could say anything to stop him. She could only thank him instead.

"Thank you for your help, Tsunashi-san."

"It's no problem at all."

"Ah! Sougo, Tsunashi!" The shortest member of Idolish7 looked rather angry as she stormed out of the kitchen. "Did you see that old woman?"

"Yamane-san? No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"I haven't seen Nikaidou-san either, unfortunately. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Gaku around for a while, either. Maybe they are with the staff for something?"

"Perhaps, but they would have told us if that was the case." Mitsuki huffed, propped her hands on her hips, turning towards Sougo. "Well, that tray is the last of it, so you can take a break before we all prepare to leave. I let Riku off a little while ago, too, so feel free to rest."

"I understand. Thank you, Mitsuki-san."

The woman gave the younger a grin before pointing out to Ryuu where to leave the tray that he was helping the latter with.

He left the kitchen a short moment later and went to change out of the dress. He still felt that it was embarrassing to wear, but he had no complaints as the fans seemed to have enjoyed this little surprise. Noticing the costumes that were hung on the rack of the male changing room, he was not the last to change out of his outfit. Gaku's dress was missing, which meant that he has yet to change out of it.

He figured that Sougo, too, would have been done by the time he was and decided to look for her at Idolish7's dressing room. Much to his surprise, he found her waiting outside Trigger's room still in the butler's uniform.

"The door to the female changing room and our dressing room were locked," she explained after Ryuu had invited her in and sat her down with a drink of bottled water, which the staff had left for them. "So I didn't know what to do but to look for you."

"I see… why don't you just relax here and wait for a while before you return? I'll let Tamaki-chan know via mail."

"That would help, thank you."

"No worries."

After quickly typing the message and sending it to the girl, Ryuu placed his phone on the table in front of him so he could hold Sougo's hand. They laced their fingers together and began to slowly move towards each other until she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good work today, Sougo."

"Same to you, Ryuunosuke-san."

He leant down to kiss her, as he did she turned her head towards him expecting that he would. They were used to having these brief, tender moments; with their busy schedules, it was not uncommon that they would do this when they were working at the same location. It was a miracle that they managed to get three entire days off together.

However, as their relationship had progressed even further on that trip, their love had deepened so much that there was not a moment spent without thinking about the other.

One kiss was not enough to make up for the ten or so days that they were not able to meet. A second soon followed after the first, with just as much fervour.

"Ryuunosuke-san…"

"I'm sorry, Sougo. I don't think I can hold back today."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him. Rather, she was on top of him, her body nearly pressing down on his. Her face was flushed red, but her gaze was fixed on him.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Don't worry, both Gaku and Tenn have the decency to knock."

Before she could protest further, he kissed her once more. It was more passionate than the first, so much so that Sougo felt that she was going to melt from the heat stirring within her.

Fortunately, the fire died before it spread into an uncontrollable blaze, as they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ryuu-aniki? Sou-chan?"

Surprised by the sound of her partner's voice, Sougo quickly pulled away from Ryuu, wriggling out of his arms to return to the sitting position on her chair, fixing her hair and clothes quickly to make sure that nothing looked out of place.

Once he had calmed down, he stood up to open the door for the girl.

"Good work today, Tamaki-chan."

"Yo, Ryuu-aniki. Good work. Sou-chan, Yama-san said we go and change now."

Like Sougo, she was still wearing the butler outfit for the day's event. However, she had undid her tie and several buttons on the top, exposing the top of her chest and even her cleavage. Ryuu even caught a glimpse of the hem of her bra, which made him turn his gaze away awkwardly.

"Tamaki-chan! How many times have I told you to cover up properly? Please have some awareness that you are a girl."

"But it was suffocating."

"No buts!"

"Sheesh, Sou-chan, you're not my mom."

"Tamaki-chan, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to the female changing room?"

In response to Ryuu's question, Tamak shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. Mikki told me to go rest, but when I went to the changing room, Yama-san happened to come out. She told me to get Sou-chan before I change. I don't know why, but it seemed like she didn't want me going in. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"I see."

Both Sougo and Ryuu could not help but find that weird and suspicious, but it was known that Yamane was a woman who kept her secrets well. Questioning her about it would prove a futile attempt as she would easily divert the topic or completely avoid answering it.

"Sou-chan, why are we standing around here for? Let's go already; I'm hungry. I want pudding."

"I'm coming. Thank you for having me here for a short while Ry... Tsunashi-san."

"It's no problem at all. Ah, wait. If you have the time, perhaps we could meet for dinner? Tamaki-chan as well?"

"Hmm... I'll see." Tamaki looked disinterested but was well aware of Ryuu's true intentions.

Unlike her partner Sougo replied enthusiastically, her face beaming with happiness. "I'll gladly take on your offer, Tsunashi-san. When is good for you?"

"I'll check my schedule for some tentative dates and inform you over rabbit chat."

"Sure."

"Sou-chan, hurry. Hungry. Pudding."

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-chan. I'll buy some for you on the way back for making you wait, so just bear with it a little more. I'll be going now, Tsunashi-san."

"Yay~ Sou-chan, you're the best! Bye-bye, Ryuu-aniki~"

"See you another time, you two."

That night, Ryuu was told by Sougo about how Tamaki's poor stomach was growling loudly in the changing and dressing rooms. However, she did not create a fuss about it as she was also promised pudding by both Riku and Yamane which the white-haired beauty mentioned was strange for their leader to have done so. Despite that, the girl seemed happy as she ate her favourite food with a blissful expression in the picture that was sent to him.

Before they bid each other good night, they decided on a date, about a week and a half later, and place for the dinner he had asked her to earlier that day. However, at that point in time, neither of them knew that their happy days together were already numbered.

For the happy and loving couple who were inseparable, they were about to face a trial that would not only prove to be a test their bond as lovers but also resolve to remain as idols.

That is, however, a story for another time.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was supposed to be just light crack, but I ended up going the serious route. I already know what I have planned for this serious and am trying to steer it in the direction I want it to go, but perhaps I tried a little too hard this time.
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I wrote. I think I dropped too many hints in this... let's see how I'm going to work on them.
> 
> Maid uniform designs for Trigger and Momo are from [ShiroNiji](https://www.facebook.com/ShiroNiji96/photos/a.487917698019022.1073741828.279382138872580/1053967968080656/), used with permission! If you can, please support her works!
> 
> As usual, please let me know if I have any spelling mistakes left unfixed, or if my brain worked faster than my hands again and words have been left out.


End file.
